


Idolltokber

by Ravenchi



Category: I-Dolls (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abysses, Agression, Animaux, Bal masqué, Balade, Coucher de soleil, Depression, Dessins animés, Deuil, Dieu grec, Epoque, Espion, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Harcèlement, Horloge, Les signes du Zodiaque, M/M, Mouillé, Multi, Métier, Phobie, Pierre Précieuse, Reve, Sauvage - Freeform, Slip - Freeform, Suicide, Tenue de soirée, Vacances, bonbon, cadeau, cuisine, elegant, epee, etoile, feu - Freeform, mer, neige, parc d'attraction, Égypte antique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenchi/pseuds/Ravenchi
Summary: Une compilation des fanfictions écrite en honneur du Inktober organisé par l'équipe I-DOLLS sur le serveur Discord.J'adore et ça me motive grave à écrire.Les personnages appartiennent à Shukimo/I-dolls.
Relationships: Amy Oh/Patrick Oh, Claire Yu-mi Kwak/Jun-young Ban, Colin Yu-jin Kwak/Aubergine, Elian Hayes/Blanche Senely, Him-chan Wun/MC, Jin-seong Sheem/MC, Joon-ha Ryeo/Claire Yu-mi Kwak, Joon-ha Ryeo/Him-chan Wun, Joon-ha Ryeo/MC, Kyung-hwan Sun/MC, Sung-ki Sun/Anders Brandenberg, Tae-yong Nae/MC





	1. Jour 1 : Tenue de soirée

Claire est nerveuse. Ça se sent et ça se voit. Elle n'arrête pas de faire les 100 pas dans le living de ses parents au point où une trace commence clairement à se former au sol.

\- Claire, ça ne va pas t’aider de faire un trou dans le sol du living.

Marie, sa cousine, est toute aussi nerveuse, mais canalise mieux sa nervosité. Assise sur le canapé elle crispe légèrement ses doigts dans le voile pailleté qui couvre sa longue robe rouge.

\- Ce serait dommage que tu marches sur la traine de ta robe et que tu te recasses la jambe, ma fille.

Tonton Kwak lui sourit de manière réconfortante tout en essayant de diffuser la tension.

\- Je n’arrive toujours pas à y croire qu’il ait dit OUI ! Jun-young Ban m’a dit OUI !

Les yeux de Claire pétillent de joie lorsqu’elle se tourne vers sa famille. Sa cousine roule des yeux à son exagération, mais lui sourit, réellement enchantée et heureuse pour elle.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si t’allais te marier là Claire. 

\- Ah non, t’es encore trop jeune pour te marier.

\- Han-bin…

Tata Kwak réprimande légèrement Tonton Kwak d’un ton amusé.

\- Techniquement, je ne suis pas trop jeune, Papa….

\- Mais tu resteras toujours mon petit sucre d’or, ma chérie.

Tout le monde rit à la réplique, remplie d’amour, de Han-bin Kwak, qui dissipe légèrement la tension avec sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

\- C’est quand même super que les garçons tant de 21st June que 3rd June puissent participer à la soirée internationale des universités de Séoul !

\- Oui, ils vont aussi tenir des petits gig en honneur de la bonne relation qu’OP et SYW ont avec leurs universités partenaires proposant d’intégrer leurs idoles.

Les deux cousines sont déjà toutes prêtes dans leurs tenues gentiment offertes par Monsieur et Madame Kwak, qui étaient bien heureux de faire ce plaisir à leur fille et leur nièce adorées. Elles n'attendent plus que leurs cavaliers galants viennent les chercher en discutant avec les parents de Claire.

Alors que Marie texte son amoureux, Claire de son côté se contemple encore dans le miroir, légèrement nerveuse. Marie sourit à sa cousine, qui montre son côté vulnérable. C'est rare de la voir dans cet état derrière sa façade de guerrière et garçon manqué, mais elle a toujours été très sensible et vulnérable à sa manière.

\- Tu penses que je vais lui plaire ?

Elle tourne un tour sur elle, sa robe bleu marine, longue à l'arrière et courte à l'avant, virevoltant avec son mouvement. Marie s'approche de sa cousine et resserre le nœud du ruban argenté autour de sa taille.

\- Il doit être aveugle s'il ne reconnaît pas ta beauté chère cousine.

\- Il n'est pas aveugle cousette !

\- Je sais. Du coup, il te trouvera belle. J'en suis sûre.

Juste à ce moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Claire faillit sursauter. Elle pose une main sur son cœur pour calmer son cœur palpitant. Marie prend la main libre de sa cousine dans la sienne et la pousse devant elle pour qu'elle soit au premier plan, ouvrant la porte avec leurs mains jointes.

\- Bonsoir Claire, bonsoir Marie.

Jun-young Ban les salue toutes les deux avec sa tendresse habituelle.

Claire lève le regard et se trouve face à face avec l'homme de ses rêves. Elle ravale sa salive et peine même un simple bonsoir, tellement elle est époustouflée devant son Crush habillé en un beau costard noir, chemise gris clair et un nœud papillon bleu comme sa robe.

\- Tu es magnifique Claire.

Il la complimente avec son petit sourire habituel qui l'a fait complètement fondre.

\- M-merci, toi aussi....

Elle bafouille, perdant tous ses mots.

Jun-young ne la juge pas, mais lui sourit toujours, en prenant sa main dans le sienne. Puis, il se tourne vers Marie, qui discute les joues rosies avec son cavalier.

\- Tu es aussi très belle Marie.

Marie qui a déjà été complimentée par son compagnon à ses côtés, lui sourit tendrement en retour.

\- Merci, Manager Ban, mais je vous conseille plutôt de vous occuper de Claire ce soir avant qu'elle ne finisse en flaque d'eau à vos pieds.

Cette soirée s'annonce tumultueuse pour les sentiments de Claire.


	2. Jour 2 : Epoque

Un beau dimanche après-midi, Marie et Joon-ha sont chez Madame Namgung pour récupérer Byeol et faire une petite promenade avec la princesse.

Madame Namgung est partie vite fait chercher la laisse de Byeol qu'elle avait par mégarde rangé quelque part, mais elle ne savait plus exactement où.

Marie sourit vers Joon-ha, contente de passer un peu de temps avec son chéri. Ce n'était pas facile ces derniers temps avec l'enregistrement de leur dernier album, mais c'est la vie d'une idole et elle l'a accepté dans sa vie, consciente de sa carrière, tout comme il l'a accepté dans la sienne, conscient qu'elle devra retourner en France pour terminer ses études.

\- Tu m'as manqué ma reine.

Joon-ha murmure à son oreille en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Le contact est devenu tellement rare entre les deux que chaque touché la fait frissonner, tellement elle est comblée de bonheur sur le moment.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué...

Elle n'a même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase avec son habituel surnom mignon, qu'il l'embrasse déjà tendrement passant à travers ses lèvres tout l'amour, le manque et la passion qu'il ressent pour elle.

\- A mon époque, on vous aurait lynché pour un tel spectacle d'affection en public.

Madame Namgung les surprend en revenant avec la laisse de Byeol entre ses mains. Le sourcil haussé et le regard amusé, il est clair qu'elle ne fait que taquiner le jeune couple.

Marie se détache doucement de Joon-ha en levant légèrement les yeux à ces pitreries, mais sans que ça soit visible.

\- Excusez-moi Madame Namgung, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mais à votre époque, on ne se serait probablement jamais rencontré et de ce que je sache votre appartement n'est pas un lieu public.

Madame Namgung hausse le deuxième sourcil surpris à la réplique de la jeune femme. Un petit sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle a du répondant cette fille. J'aime bien. T'es sûr qu'un vaurien comme lui est assez bien pour toi ?

Elle pointe du doigt sur Joon-ha, mais Marie a déjà remarqué que c'est simplement sa façon d'être et qu'elle tient en fait beaucoup à Joon-ha, comme si c'était son propre fils.

\- Oui, c'est le meilleur de tous les vauriens.

Marie lui sourit les yeux fermés en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Joon-ha et en serrant sa main, le geste valant plus que tous les mots du monde.

\- T'as des bons yeux, ma fille.

\- Tout comme vous Madame.

Joon-ha ne fait que rire et secouer la tête à leur petit échange, heureux de voir que deux des femmes qui lui sont chères s'entendent aussi bien. Il n'en doute pas que ça sera pareil avec sa mère.


	3. Jour 3 : Vacances

\- J'aime bien cette promenade. On se croirait des aventuriers.

Marie fait de son mieux pour se frayer un chemin à travers les buissons. Ses jambes sont déjà bien garnies de nombreuses petites égratignures, mais cela importe peu pour la grande aventurière.

\- Je n'aime pas. Il y a trop de bestioles dégoutantes dans ces parages.

Colin est loin d’être enchanté par l’initiative de sa cousette. Il n’a même pas voulu y participer, mais sa sœur l’a entrainé avec elle et il est conscient ne pas pouvoir les laisser seules, d’autant plus que Valentin qui les accompagne est, de toute manière, trop gentil. Il n’aurait pas fait poids à la tête de mule des deux filles....

\- Yuyu ne soit pas aussi rabat joie. Où est ton sens de l'aventure !

Claire lève les yeux, exaspérée, au ciel étoilé qui s'étend à travers les feuilles colorées des arbres qui les entourent.

\- C'est très intéressant les différents insectes qui vivent ici.

Valentin est complètement dans son élément, analysant la faune et la flore, et surtout les différents pas d’animaux qu’il retrouve facilement grâce à la terre humide.

\- On devrait bientôt préparer le campement pour manger et dormir !

Marie et Claire cherchent un petit lieu sympa pour y faire campement. Elles commencent à se distancier du groupe, mais reviennent rapidement sur leurs pas, sursautant au bruit d’une sirène stridente !

\- C’est quoi ce bruit affreux ! _Se plaint la petite blonde._

Des lumières rouges et bleues transpercent l’obscurité de la nuit au loin.

\- On dirait le gyrophare et la sirène d’une voiture de police.... Quelque chose c'est passé ?

La voix de Valentin reste calme à son habitude, mais les autres trois jeunes se crispent visiblement à ses paroles. Claire semble légèrement inquiète et se cache derrière son frère, regardant tout autour d’elle. 

\- Pas qu'un fou furieux soit à la loose... _Marmonne Colin, s’imaginant déjà les pires scénarios possibles._

Un vent fort leur souffle au visage, les feuilles des arbres vacillent avec le vent, des pas non loin d’eux s’approchent à une vitesse alarmante.

\- J'ai peur Yuyu!

Claire s'accroche à son frère, ses petits doigts sont crispés au point où ils deviennent blancs comme de la craie.

\- Restez derrière moi !

Colin garde les filles derrière lui et les cache de la vue de ce qui pouvait s'approcher d’eux. Valentin n'est pas loin et tient un bâton en main au cas où.

La lumière d’une torche transperce à travers les nombreux arbres qui les entourent et les jeunes filles ferment leurs yeux de peur. Un cri de surprise et de soulagement retentit.

\- Je les ai trouvés. Ils sont ici !

Les quatre enfants reconnaissent immédiatement la voix et Claire lâche son étreinte sur son frère pour courir dans les bras de son papa.

\- Papa !!!

Tonton Kwak ouvre immédiatement ses bras et la serre très fort contre lui, des larmes s’accumulent au bord de ses yeux.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous, les enfants.

Tata Kwak, non loin, se précipite vers eux et prend Colin dans ses bras, puis aussi Marie et Valentin.

\- Vous nous avez tellement fait peur les enfants ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête. Colin, Valentin, vous êtes censés faire attention à vos petites sœurs..., _les réprimande légèrement Tata Kwak, mais sans réelle force derrière ses mots._

Il est clairement visible qu'elle est à bout de force, qu'elle a réellement eu peur pour eux et qu'elle n'a plus vraiment la force pour les réprimander.

\- Mais on voulait juste partir en vacances comme Papa et Maman, _murmure Marie qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, inconsciente du danger de leur aventure._

Les deux adultes la regardent étonnés, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les larmes chaudes coulent le long des joues rondes de Marie qui enfouit sa tête dans les bras de son grand frère.

\- Je veux ma Maman et mon Papa….

Leurs regards s'attendrissent devant la petite fille en larmes et Tata Kwak la berce tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Ils vont bientôt rentrer de vacances, ma petite Marie.... Ils ont aussi été très inquiets pour vous... Rentrons et appelons les pour les rassurer d'accord ?

La petite Marie hoche de la tête sans dire un mot, la main toujours ancrée dans le T-shirt de son grand frère qui reste immobile à ses côtés.


	4. Jour 4: Parc d'attractions

Il fait noir. Marie ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle sent le vent souffler légèrement contre sa joue due à la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte.

\- Je sais que c'est censé être une surprise, mais fallait-il vraiment me bander les yeux?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en doutes jusqu'à notre arrivée sur place !

Elle tourne la tête vers la voix de son petit ami qui caresse le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

\- Joon-ha, je suis déjà ravie de passer mon anniversaire avec toi. Tu n'avais pas besoin d’organiser quelque chose d’extravagant.

\- Mais je voulais le faire.

Marie soupire mais avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- T'es incorrigible.

\- Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à corriger à ma personne

Elle se fend de rire à ses paroles.

\- On est arrivé, leur annonce Manager Ban.

Marie se concentre du coup sur les bruits alentours, lorsque Joon-ha l'aide à descendre du van. Elle pense reconnaître différentes langues, mais surtout beaucoup de personnes parler en même temps et au loin des cris… un peu comme dans….

\- Tada !

Joon-ha lui enlève le bandeau des yeux et Marie les ouvre en grand au vue de ce qu'elle avait plus ou moins deviné par les bruits.

\- Un parc d'attraction !

Ses yeux brillent et elle se tourne vers Joon-ha pour sauter dans ses bras.

\- Merci, merci, merci. J'aurai déjà été hyper contente de simplement passer la journée avec toi, mais ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau !

Le couple salue Manager Ban qui leur annonce revenir les chercher le soir, mais de le contacter au besoin.

D’abord, ils font un premier petit tour du parc en entier, main dans la main. Ils décident par la suite d’aller sur les chaises volantes qui leur donnent une vue sur tout le parc, le drop-down tower de 10 m, les toboggans à eaux, etc…

Puis vient le moment fatidique.

\- On va sur le grand-huit ? C'est la meilleure attraction du parc après tout, propose Joon-ha.

Marie blanchit à ces mots et s'arrête nette.

\- J-joon-ha… o-on n’en a jamais parlé… m-mais j'ai une peur bleue des grands-huit…

Joon-ha hausse un sourcil étonné.

\- Tu me l'as jamais raconté celle-là... mais t'avais aucun soucis avec les autres manèges à hauteur ou grande vitesse ?

Elle déglutit, embêtée de devoir expliquer sa peur qui n'était pas raisonnable, mais réelle.

\- Je ne sais pas me l'expliquer, mais j'en ai une peur bleue depuis ma première fois à l’âge de 4 ans…

\- Tu ne veux pas réessayer? Ça ira peut-être mieux cette fois ?

Marie secoue la tête et se braque en voyant le grand huit qui est effectivement immense.

\- On peut aller sur un autre si tu veux. Il y en a un pour enfants qui n'est vraiment pas à sensation forte. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, mais je trouve dommage que tu te prive peut-être à cause d'une seule mauvaise expérience…

\- J'ai réessayé, mais c'était à chaque fois pire…

\- T'as essayé sur une version enfant ? Je peux te montrer une technique de respiration qui aide…

Marie secoue la tête. Elle n'a jamais été sur un grand-huit pour enfants, mais elle en avait quand même une peur bleue.

\- Celui pour enfant alors…, finit-elle par céder.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je te le jure !

Joon-ha prend sa main dans la sienne et la mène doucement vers le manège pour enfants.

Les personnes qui font la queue avec leurs enfants les regardent bizarrement puisqu'ils ne sont que deux adultes.

Joon-ha s'en moque de leurs regards, mais ne fait pas d'histoire, car Marie ne semble pas les calculer non plus, plutôt concentrée à ne pas flipper et fuir.

La file diminue petit à petit et c’est leur tour pour monter dans le wagon. Les doigts de Marie enlacés avec ceux de Joon-ha blanchissent avec la pression qu'elle y exerce en prenant place.

Lorsque le chariot commence à se mettre en route, Marie retient inconsciemment son souffle et serre les dents, oubliant tous les conseils de Joon-ha concernant le bon réflexe de respiration à prendre.

Le chariot s'approche lentement de la première chute et Marie ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en grinçant des dents, aucun son ne s'échappant entre ses lèvres.

Les autres personnes autour d'elle commence à crier toute l'aire de leurs poumons en riant entre deux cris. Joon-ha à ses côtés serre sa main et profite aussi de cet agréablement moment qui n'incite pourtant pas de cri de sa part, habitué à des sensations beaucoup plus fortes.

Arrivé enfin au lieu de débarquement, Joon-ha se tourne vers sa copine, persuadé de la voir complètement extasiée. A son horreur cependant, il la retrouve complètement pétrifiée dans son siège avec des larmes chaudes qui coulent le long de sa joue.

\- Ma reine, pardon, pardon, pardon.

Il la tire avec lui hors du wagon pour la prendre dans ses bras où elle se met à trembler, les émotions prenant complètement le dessus. Il frotte le long de ses bras pour la calmer et la serre fort contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Je pensais vraiment que celui pour enfants irait.

Marie ne dit rien et pleure en silence. Les gens autour d'eux les regardent bizarrement, mais c'est loin d'être une préoccupation pour eux.

\- C-c'est moi, j-je… c-c'est juste pour enfants…, j-je…, balbutie-t-elle entre des sanglots.

Joon-ha secoue la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de "c'est juste pour enfants", les peurs ce n’est pas raisonnable Marie et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la tienne soit aussi forte. Je suis désolé d'avoir sous-estimé ta peur.

\- T-tu ne pouvais pas le savoir… Je ne le savais pas moi-même… je pensais aussi… Non j'espérais plutôt que ça irait…

\- T'as eu beaucoup de courage d'essayer quand même. Je suis fier de toi. Tu es une femme très forte.

Il lui caresse la joue et lui sourit. Aucun jugement ne s’affiche sur les traits de son visage, juste de la compréhension et de l’acceptation.

\- On va se prendre une glace. Ça va te changer les idées. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Du sorbet chocolat s'ils ont, sinon du sorbet fruits des bois.

Le couple passe encore un bon moment à deux dans ce parc d'attraction à manger des glaces et essayer toutes les autres attractions.

Mais une chose est désormais certaine… plus jamais les grands-huit… même pour enfants…

\- Au moins si nos enfants aiment les grands-huit plus tard, tu pourras y aller dessus avec eux pendant que je garde nos affaires.

Marie embrasse Joon-ha sur la joue, les siennes légèrement rosies du fait de parler d'enfants avec lui, mais son visage rayonnant de bonheur en pensant à un futur avec lui.

\- Merci pour cette magnifique journée.


	5. Jour 5 : Cuisine

Lorsqu’Aubergine entre dans leur appartement après une longue journée de travail, elle est accueillie par une drôle d'odeur émanant de la cuisine.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur répugnante?

Elle fronce du nez et le pince de deux doigts pour ne pas inhaler l'odeur. En passant par le vestibule, elle aperçoit une fine fumée noire s'échapper de la cuisine et s'inquiète tout de suite pour le bien être de son compagnon.

\- Colin ? COLIN ?

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Lui balance le prénomme, légèrement paniqué.

A son habitude, Aubergine ne prend pas la parole de son compagnon au sérieux, consciente qu'il ne crierait même pas à l'aide au bord du désespoir.

Elle se précipite vers la cuisine et stoppe nette à la scène qui s'offre à elle. La cuisine était pourave. Il y avait des coquillettes partout parterre mélangés avec des dés de…

\- Aubergine?

Son compagnon rougit immédiatement lorsqu'il l'aperçoit dans la cuisine.

\- Ferme les yeux. Rien de ceci n'est réel ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve! S'exclame Colin en couvrant lui-même ses yeux d'une main, l'autre tenant une spatule.

Aubergine le regarde incrédule.

\- Tu t'es mis à la cuisine ?

Colin soupire et laisse sa main glisser le long de son visage.

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir. T'as eu une dure journée aujourd'hui… et je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire les pâtes à l'aubergine que t'aime tant…

Aubergine couvre sa bouche d'une main pour retenir son rire, nullement moqueur, mais extrêmement amusé et surtout incrédule.

\- Colin Kwak fait son romantique et cuisine? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon compagnon, imposteur ?

Le prénommé grogne au sous-entendu.

\- Oui, oui moque toi de mes efforts. Tch, Sunshine m'a menti. Ce n'est facile de suivre les recettes de Kyung-hwan.

Aubergine rit ouvertement.

\- Les recettes de Kyung-hwan ne sont pas difficiles à suivre, mais tu es une catastrophe ambulante en cuisine, mon amour.

Elle fond visiblement lorsque Colin boude comme un enfant, puis fronce du nez lorsqu'elle sent une nouvelle odeur de brûler. Elle se tourne vers l'origine de l'odeur et écarquille les yeux.

\- Colin les spaghettis sont en train de prendre feu !

La fumée se propage dans toute la pièce et en dehors, atteignant l'alarme dans le couleur qui se met à retentir.

\- Bordel ! Je ne cuisinerai plus jamais de ma vie !


	6. Jour 6: Bal masqué

Un soir, OP décide d'organiser un bal masqué pour tous ses artistes confondus. La seule condition : se déguiser de sorte à ce que personne ne se reconnaisse. Ceux dont l'identité n'est pas dévoilée jusqu'à minuit gagneront un prix.

La participation est individuelle. Même les membres d’un groupe ne doivent pas connaître les costumes l’un de l’autre. Afin de préserver l'anonymat avant la fête, les invités sont priés de se changer dans les cabines sur place. Tout était minutieusement organisé.

Si certains s'interrogent sur la motivation de ce bal masqué et ce concours, d'autres comptent simplement passer une bonne soirée.

Pour Him-chan ce n'est ni l’un ni l’autre.

Pour Him-chan cette soirée est une source d'inspiration et surtout une opportunité.

Il adore l'idée du bal masqué qui permet à son imagination de déborder dans les limites de l'acceptable pour l'agence.

Dans la cabine au sein du bâtiment d'OP, Him-chan se regarde dans le miroir et passe une main par sa tignasse noire, plaquée en arrière. Il sort de son sac les habits méticuleusement pliés par sa maman pour qu’il n’y ait aucun pli.

D'une main tremblante et incertaine, il déboutonne la tunique rouge pour pouvoir l'enfiler.

Il est tellement nerveux qu'il se pince le doigt en bouclant la ceinture décorative avec des chaînes dorées en guise d'ornement et suce son doigt pour du coup atténuer la douleur.

De sa main libre, il prend le long manteau noir qui pèse son poids rien que visuellement et l'enfile, sentant bien la lourdeur du tissu autour de ses épaules.

Il se contemple à nouveau dans le miroir et remonte la longue capuche de son manteau qui pourrait même couvrir ses yeux.

Sa main toujours tremblante plonge de manière hésitante dans son sac, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose allait le mordre.

Finalement, en tâtant à l'aveuglette au fond du sac, il sort délicatement un masque blanc avec un long bec comme à l’époque où sévissait la peste noire.

Him-chan ferme les yeux lorsqu'il pose son masque sur son visage et ne les rouvrent qu'une fois le masque est bien fixé, apercevant dans le miroir un inconnu…

Aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir vivre une autre vie à travers un masque. Il n'était plus Him-chan, mais...le Maître des Ténèbres…, un persona qu’il s’est inventé juste pour ce soir… juste pour prendre enfin en main son courage et finalement approcher la personne qu'il a toujours admirée sans devoir craindre sa réaction et les conséquences qui en découlent, car personne ne saura que le timide petit Him-chan se cache derrière ce masque…

\- Je vais te trouver… Joon-ha…


	7. Jour 7 : Slip

En rentrant un soir après son entrainement, Anders regarde à son habitude dans la boîte aux lettres et est étonné d’y trouver un petit colis pas plus grand que sa main. Il le sort avec le reste de leur courrier et le tourne un peu dans tous les sens, curieux de savoir ce qu’il contient, alors qu’il ne se rappelle pas d’avoir commandé quelque chose récemment.

Anders monte les escaliers vers leur appartement en cherchant le nom de l'expéditeur du colis. Les informations indiquées sur l’étiquette le rendent encore plus perplexe, car il s’agit d’un colis adressé à Sung-ki par une société qu’il ne reconnaît pas de nom. Si le coréen recevait souvent des colis de ses amis, il avait plutôt tendance de passer par son petit ami pour les achats en ligne.

\- Bon, je demanderai à Sung-ki quand il sera rentré du travail, mais je me demande ce que ça peut bien être…, marmonne le blond en tournant la clef dans la serrure de la porte d’entrée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sung-ki traverse la même porte d’entrée de leur appartement avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Andy! Je suis rentré!!! S’annonce le danseur en levant les bras pour pouvoir immédiatement les enlacer autour de son amoureux.

\- Bonsoir Sung-ki. T’as passé une bonne journée?

\- Sublime! Je me suis bien amusé et mes élèves sont aussi hyper motivés! Et toi?

\- Fatiguant, mais ça c’est plutôt bien passé.

Anders caresse doucement le dos de Sung-ki et ne dit rien de plus, ne voulant pas s’étaler sur ce sujet fâcheux.

\- Tu as reçu un colis.

\- Oh, c’est quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l’ai pas ouvert. C’est pour toi après tout.

Anders va vers le comptoir de la cuisine en entraînant avec lui Sung-ki, qui est en mode Koala, pour lui remettre le colis en question. Il regarde son compagnon avec tendresse et amour, le trouvant très mignon avec sa petite mine sérieuse pour déchiffrer les lettres latines.

\- Ah c’est les cadeaux que j’ai commandé pour Roy et Dong-woo!

Le pauvre Anders failli avaler de travers sa propre salive à paroles enjouées de Sung-ki et ses joues rosissent quand il laisse son imagination déborder.

Pendant ce temps, le petit Koala ouvre avec joie le paquet qu’il vient de recevoir, inconscient de l’orage de sentiments qu’il vient de provoquer à son compagnon. Il finit par déballer le paquet rapidement et brandit avec fierté les cadeaux…

\- Des slips?

Le regard incrédule d’Anders est à mourir de rire et Sung-ki regrette presque de ne pas avoir son portable directement sur lui pour prendre une photo, mais finalement il est plus intéressé à lui montrer et expliquer sa trouvaille.

\- Oui ce sont des slips! Je suis par hasard tomber sur un site qui permet de personnaliser des slips et j’ai trouvé ça tellement marrant.

Il brandit fièrement vers Anders le slip qui porte le nom de Roy brodé dessus et déplie son propre slip avec le nom Dong-woo dessus.

\- En plus, c’est de la qualité et c'est très confortable. La chaleur est optimale et ne risque pas d'endommager la fonction érectile et les spermatozoïdes de Roy et Dong-woo. Ils vont être tellement contents, n’est-ce pas?

Le coréen baisse son regard vers son bassin comme s’il parlait réellement à son Dong-woo. Habitué au comportement hors du commun, mais adorable de son compagnon, Anders secoue la tête en souriant.

\- Roy te remercie dans ce cas.


	8. Dessin animé

_Los Angeles._

Marie et Claire sont venues rendre visite à Colin aux Etats-Unis. Celui-ci a organisé durant leur séjour un petit voyage chez les Sungers.

Elles ont passé un très bon moment avec eux et une fois le soir arrivé, ils décident tous d'aller au karaoké… bon… tous…sauf une personne…

\- Je chante comme une casserole, donc non, je ne vais pas participer Claire. Je ne vais pas chanter. Un point c'est tout.

Marie croise les bras d'un geste final, fermée à toute discussion.

\- Mais cousette, je chante aussi comme une casserole, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Le problème étant que je ne compte pas me ridiculiser devant des anciens idoles !

\- Tu sais qu'on ne va pas te ridiculiser cousette?

Colin rit à la scène que créent sa sœur et sa cousine devant la sélection de musique pour le karaoké.

\- Et tu sais que ça ne va pas me faire changer d'avis, Monsieur le Rappeur.

Marie laisse sa cousine seule pour la sélection des chansons, nullement intéressée, puisqu'elle ne compte pas chanter. Elle s'installe à côté de son cousin et écoute Sung-ki qui leur parle de la dernière info qu'il a entendu à la radio, quelque chose sur la porosité des cheveux.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, tout le monde prend son tour au micro pour chanter. Marie loue le courage de Claire et Anders qui chantent malgré leur manque… d'oreille musicale…?

D’un coup, retentissent les premières notes d’une chanson que Marie reconnaîtrait toujours parmi mille. Elle bondit d’un coup de son siège sous le regard amusé de sa cousine qui lui passe le micro.

Le regard de Marie veut tout dire : Je t'aime, mais là je te hais, tu vas me le payer.

\- Ah mais je connais la chanson !

Sung-ki choppe le deuxième micro qui était dans les mains d'Anders et prend la main de Marie pour l'entraîner sur la scène, pas trop tard, car les paroles commencent déjà à défiler sur l'écran.

\- Slide down rainbows in the sky, let's fly away…

Colin les écoutent attentivement chanter le refrain reconnaissant enfin la chanson.

\- Chala! Head chala!

\- Tu savais qu’elle n’allait pas pouvoir se retenir de chanter cette chanson?

Son regard amusé se pose sur sa sœur dont l'expression du visage est rayonnante et triomphale.

\- On a grandi avec Yuyu. Tous les samedis, on regardait Dragon Ball Z ensemble et elle chantait toujours l'intro de A à Z. Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis allée à la Japan Expo avec elle. Elle a chanté parmi toute une foule de fans. Invité spécial : Hironobu Kageyama, le chanteur japonais !

Colin sourit en observant Sung-ki et Marie chanter ensemble, le regard nostalgique, se rappelant du bon vieux temps quand ils étaient encore enfants…. quand cette satanée de maladie n’avait pas encore d’emprise sur lui… mais plutôt que de sombrer dans des pensées négatives, il est étonnamment serein en se remémorant ces souvenirs...

\- Elle n’a pas changé…

Certaines choses ne changent pas et ce rappel apaise les craintes et incertitudes de Colin. Quoi qu’il arrive.... sa famille de sang et de cœur sera à ses côtés.


	9. Jour 9 : Les signes du Zodiaque

_Mercredi, le 6 février 2019._

\- Bonjour mes poulains et bienvenue à notre première émission de cette nouvelle année. J'espère que vous avez bien fêté le Seollal avec vos familles et vos proches !

Yeom parle à la caméra pendant que nos idoles sourient à leur habitude, redoutant déjà ce que le présentateur allait leur réserver.

\- On entre dans l'année du Cochon de terre et votre vénérable Yeom a aujourd'hui en invité spécial 3rd Star et 21st June !

Ils saluent tous leurs fans dans les tribunes et à travers la caméra.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a parmi vous des cochons, bon pas dans le sens figuratif du mot, mais comme signe astrologique bien sûr?

Les leaders, Colin et Kyung-hwan prennent les micros en main.

\- Perso, je suis du signe du coq, mais je crois que Him-chan et Joon-ha sont du signe du cochon.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus du signe du Cochon, mais Sunshine est né durant l'année de ce signe.

\- Et vous êtes de quel signe Kyung-hwan ? l'interroge le léopard.

\- Rien de plus qu'un petit mouton sous l'élément du métal.

\- Ah, un élément en commun. Je suis aussi né sous l'élément du métal, mais sous le signe du singe ! Quelle bête intelligente !

Le présentateur se tourne vers Colin.

\- Colin ! J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerais confirmer avec vous, vous qui avez des connaissances de la France et sa culture !

Colin déglutit légèrement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ma femme, ma merveilleuse Lucie, citron de ma vie, m’a une fois touché la tête en disant que toucher un singe portrait bonheur. Apparemment ce serait une expression française ?

Colin retient un soupir de soulagement et sourit à Yeom.

\- Il s'agit effectivement d'une expression française liée à une superstition que toucher du singe ou du bois portrait de la chance.

\- Quelle culture intéressante! Ma Lucie d'amour est vraiment phénoménale pour savoir cela.

Yeom rêvasse de sa femme en plein milieu de l'émission et est rappelé à l'ordre par l'un des caméramans.

\- Bon retournons à nos moutons ou plutôt nos trois petits cochons, Him-chan, Joon-ha et Sunshine ! C'est l'année du cochon de la terre et nous vous avons préparé un petit challenge !

Him-chan crispe légèrement les mains dans son pantalon, craignant déjà le pire, tandis que Joon-ha brûle d'impatience de connaître le défis qu'il compte remporter haut la main. Sunshine à côté de cela espère simplement que ce soit fun.

Yeom fait signe à l'équipe qui dégage un gros paravent séparant auparavant la scène en deux. Derrière ce paravent se trouve une sorte d'énorme bac à sable, mais le sable avait été remplacé par...de la boue ?

\- Voilà la scène de lutte, mes chers petits cochons et je vais vous introduire à votre challenger : Peggy !

Les trois idoles concernés se tournent en direction de l'entrée de la scène et leurs yeux s'écarquillent de manière considérable avec diverses émotions cachées derrière.

Him-chan est visiblement choqué, Joon-ha perplexe et Sunshine joie !

Arrive en galop de l'entrée de la scène, un cochon qui court à toute allure vers le bac à boue pour se rouler dedans.

\- Votre défi : Attrapez Miss Peggy ! Celui qui y parviendra obtiendra plein de porte-bonheur pour l'année du cochon de terre et un coupon pour un soin de peau au meilleur institut de Séoul! Qui apportera la gloire et la chance à son groupe pour cette année ? Réponse après l'entracte !


	10. Jour 10 : Epée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Décès d'un être cher, deuil

Arrivés à Gimhae, la mère de Joon-ha le mène à un endroit extrêmement nostalgique pour le jeune homme. Avant de mettre pied dans la maison, il déglutit, ayant l’impression de déranger un endroit sacré.

Il enlève ses chaussures avec difficulté à cause de ses blessures, mais suit au plus vite sa mère, qui l’a invité à faire cette escale, car quelque chose l’y attendait apparemment…

Ils entrent dans la petite cour à l'arrière de la maison, enfilant les claquettes mises à disposition pour les invités, pour atteindre le Dojo que Joon-ha connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Après avoir enlevé les claquettes pour y mettre pieds sans laisser de traces, ils s'avancent doucement vers l'autel de mémoire posé au fond de la salle… Une photo de Mamie Tokko y trône au plein centre avec de l'encens qui brûle… Quelqu'un semble être passé par ici avant eux…

Joon-ha se met en califourchon devant le petit autel, ne pouvant pas vraiment s'agenouiller, et cherche des paroles à adresser à Mamie Tokko. Même s'il ne croit pas vraiment à une divinité ou un outremonde, il espère de tout cœur que l'âme de Mamie Tokko trouve la paix.

Il finit sa "prière" et fait brûler un deuxième bâtonnet d'encens.

\- Mamie Tokko t'a laissé quelque chose Joon-ha… elle voulait que tu en hérites…, l'adresse finalement sa mère, Se-bin, qui s'était éclipsée un instant pour aller récupérer l'étui qu'elle pose devant lui.

Joon-ha déglutit avant de poser sa main intacte sur l'étui et ouvrir les verrous de côté. D'une main tremblante, il ouvre délicatement l'étui, se doutant de son contenue, mais redoutant la réalité qu'il devrait du coup accepter…

\- C'était l'épée de Haidong Gumdo qu'elle chérissait… C'est désormais la tienne Joon-ha…

Les larmes finissent par couler le long de ses joues, la réalité de la mort de Mamie Tokko le frappant plein fouet…


	11. Coucher de soleil

Elle savait dans quoi elle s'était embarquée…, elle savait qu'il n'allait jamais s'engager… et pensait sincèrement pouvoir vivre avec…

Mais à ce jour, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi, de cette façon, certes adorable, mais détachée en même temps…

Elle contemple le soleil se coucher à l'horizon de l'océan, les reflets oranges, jaunes et même roses et mauves floutés par les petites vaguelettes, tout comme le premier jour de leur rencontre sur cette plage à Los Angeles, Will Rogers Beach.

Des bras forts et réconfortants s'enlacent autour de sa taille, pendant que des lèvres apposent un tendre baiser sensuel dans son cou, leur habituelle salutation indiquant le mood pour la soirée à venir… mais pas pour ce soir…

\- Bonsoir…, murmure-t-il à son oreille, frôlant délicatement le lobe avec ses lèvres, le désire évident dans le son de sa voix.

\- Kyung-hwan…, cherche-t-elle à entamer, mais sa voix est enrouée et hésitante,... C'est fini...

Il la regarde avec incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as trouvé quelqu'un ?

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Non et je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment trouver un jour quelqu'un à ta hauteur… mais…

Elle se retourne doucement vers lui.

\- Je m'attache trop à toi… et on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas possible…

Le coréen la regarde étonné, complètement pris au dépourvu, mais sa réaction n'était pas répulsive, ni repoussante…juste de la pure stupéfaction.

\- Je ne savais pas…

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches…, elle rit légèrement jaune, Je ne voulais même pas me rendre à l'évidence, mais je n'ai plus eu le choix…

Il hoche la tête en serrant légèrement ses doigts dans le nœud latéral de son T-shirt.

\- Tu vas me manquer malgré tout…

\- Tout comme toi…je ne vais jamais t'oublier...

Il lui sourit.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur. N'oublies pas de m'inviter quand tu l'auras trouvé… On reste amis après tout.

\- Bien sûr… On ne devient pas pour autant étranger l'un à l'autre.

\- Merci…

Les deux amis devenus plus intimes avec le temps, reviennent sur leurs pas en observant le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon

Des années plus tard, sur cette même plage, Kyung-hwan observe au loin les mariés se séparer de leurs invités pour prendre des photos avec en arrière-plan l'océan baigné dans les couleurs du coucher du soleil : jaune-orange-rose-mauve…

Son regard est légèrement nostalgique, mais sans jugement aucun, en voyant le léger sourire sur les lèvres de la mariée et ses yeux scintillants de bonheur et d'amour pour le marié.

Kyung-hwan sourit aussi à la scène pittoresque qui se déroule devant lui et laisse ses paroles être emportées par les vagues avec le soleil s’éclipsant à l'horizon...

\- Sois heureuse… ton bonheur… est mon bonheur…


	12. Jour 12 : Egypte Antique

Marie se fait bercer par la douce voix de son ange qui répète les lignes pour son prochain Drama.

Après l'éclatement du groupe suite à la révélation de la maladie de Colin, Tae-young avait décidé de se reconvertir en mannequin/acteur pour OP Entertainment.

Il avait saisi l'opportunité, ce qui s'est avéré bénéfique suite au scandale qu'il y a eu autour de Patrick Oh, le label ayant été repris par Do-hyun Oh.

\- Oh vénérable Néfertiti! Votre beauté surpasse même celle des déités, qu'on me lynche pour blasphème, mais telle est la vérité.

Elle sourit au ton dramatique de son cher et tendre.

\- Du coup tu joues in serviteur Egyptien qui est éperdument amoureux de Néfertiti? Tes fans vont crier au scandale que tu sois réduit au rôle d'un esclave-serviteur, commente-t-elle amusée.

Tae-yong lui sourit, mais ne lui répond pas, continuant à répéter ses lignes, ce qui étonne fortement sa compagne.

En effet, habituellement, Tae-yong a du mal à rester concentrer et a tendance à passer du coq à l'âne quand il est interrompu dans son élan.

Il s'approche de sa bien-aimée et prend sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ma vénérable Néfertiti, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter cette humble offrande comme marque d'amour ?

Marie est bouche bée lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que son ange a réellement quelque chose à lui présenter entre ses doigts et elle n'ose laisser échapper aucun son, tellement ce moment lui semble magique, tout comme elle n'ose pas laisser déborder l'espoir qui vient de naître dans son petit cœur battant la chamade.

Sa main est moite dans celle de Tae-yong et elle finit par déglutir pour prendre son courage en main.

\- Tae-yong…. T-tu… E-est-ce… Est-ce vraiment ce que je pense ?

Le sourire de Tae-yong est toujours présent, son regard posé, serein et enjoué comme toujours. Aucune once de nervosité n'est visible sur son impeccable visage, ce qui met Marie en doute sur son impression.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que t'es en train de penser, ma déesse des cieux… Mais savais-tu que les Egyptiens étaient les premiers à consacrer leur amour par une bague? Ils n'ont pas vraiment créé le concept du mariage, mais c'est d'une manière les ancêtres de la bague de mariage…

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux à chaque parole tombant de ses lèvres, son pressentiment s'avérant finalement correct et l'emmenant au septième ciel avec son ange.

\- Une bague symbolisant l'amour éternel que je souhaite partager avec toi si tu voudrais bien m'épouser, finit-il par demander.

Elle se laisse tomber à genoux et répète sa réponse avec insistance avant de l'embrasser :

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Tae-yong approfondit le baiser avec passion, mais l'interrompt d'un coup pour se détacher de ses lèvres et la dévisager légèrement perplexe.

\- Oui tu le savais ou oui tu veux bien m'épouser?, demande-t-il naïvement, sans aucun reproche, mais juste avec une teinte d'espoir dans sa voix.

Marie se met à rire et l'embrasse encore une fois en murmurant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

\- Oui, je veux bien t'épouser et concrétiser notre amour éternel Tae-yong !


	13. Jour 13 : Abysses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Dépression

Il coule… il se sent couler à la fois perdu en apesanteur, mais aussi avec un énorme poids au cœur qui le fait couler d'autant plus vite...

Il sait que ces sensations sont contradictoires… qu'elles ne peuvent, en soit, coexister… mais c'est la façon dont il se sent… en coulant jusqu'au fin fond…

Pendant son temps en tant qu'idole, il avait déjà cette impression de couler dans un étang.

Les attentes de ses parents, l'espoir de SYW, les exigences de Manager Kim, l'attention des fans…. toutes ces attentes avaient au fil du temps alourdit son corps qui n'était plus vraiment le sien.

Il se sentait couler… mais sans atteindre le fin fond…s'emmêlant "juste" de plus en plus dans les algues… perdant le sens de l'orientation, le haut, le bas, la gauche de la droite… tout se mélangeait…

Or, depuis la fin de leur carrière, ces algues ne sont plus et, le cœur lourd, son corps a fini par sombrer dans des profondeurs inconnues…

Il ne se trouvait plus dans un étang, mais dans l'océan, plus rien ne retenait son corps qui alourdit par les peines de son cœur brisé continue à couler comme une pierre… Il est entraîné au fin fond des abysses où aucune lumière ne peut l'atteindre… C'est le noir absolu…

La lumière lui paraît déjà lointaine. Il n'aperçoit plus qu'une lueur lointaine qui ne dégage plus aucune chaleur…

Ses membres s'alourdissent …il en perd la mobilité…

Il cède petit à petit à l’obscurité qui l’enveloppe complètement…

Les voix qui l'appellent, qui le retiennent habituellement, s’estompent petit à petit...

Mais juste avant de fermer les paupières à tout jamais, une voix le tire de son état de léthargie, une voix qui l’a accompagné pendant des années et lui a toujours fourni une force inimaginable…

Rien qu’au son de la voix, il a l'impression d'être retenu dans sa chute…

Il sent autour de lui une étreinte…les bras d'une personne qui cherche à le soulever, à le remonter à la surface....

Il aperçoit une lueur de lumière, alors qu'il est impossible pour le moindre rayon de soleil d'atteindre les profondeurs abyssales… mais Elian y parvenait….

Ses lourdes paupières se lèvent délicatement et il cligne légèrement des yeux en se concentrant sur la fine lueur de lumière qui était bien réelle.

Elian avait laissé juste un brin d'espace entre les volets, permettant au soleil de percer à travers, alors que Woo-jae dort habituellement dans le noir total.

\- Merci de t'être réveillé et d'être toujours à mes côtés…, murmure son ami en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

Woo-jae entrouvre les lèvres pour lui répondre, mais sa voix est enrouée, cassée…

\- M-Merci d'être là…


	14. Jour 14 : Etoile - Ciel étoilé

Entouré par les bras réconfortants de son amant, Him-chan l'observe dessiner sur sa tablette graphique devant lui. Dans sa main, il a aussi une petite tablette, mais pour écrire ses histoires, auxquelles Joon-ha donne vie à travers des illustrations.

Him-chan décide de prendre une petite pause et pose sa tablette sur la table de nuit pour faire un petit tour sur les réseaux sociaux avec son portable, bercé dans les bras de Joon-ha qui s'amuse avec des petits croquis.

Sous un article de presse portant sur leur dernier concert, le roux se met à lire les commentaires de fans. Il sourit aux divers éloges des fans, mais son sourire faiblit rapidement quand il se rend compte que les éloges individuelles sont tous adressées à autres membres du groupe et aucune à sa personne…

Il est réellement et sincèrement heureux pour ses amis, mais il a l'impression de s'effacer face à leur éclat éblouissant.

Joon-ha qui reconnaît immédiatement le saut d'humeur de son compagne s'arrête de gribouiller sur sa tablette et le regard inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon chat ?

Le surnommé chaton secoue la tête, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

\- Juste l'habituel…

Mais le maknae n'est pas dupe.

\- Ça veut dire ?

Le roux se mord la lèvre, conscient que Joon-ha a pris mèche de son mal-être et qu'il valait mieux être sincère avec ses incertitudes.

\- Je me demande juste si j'ai vraiment ma place dans le groupe… s'il ne valait pas mieux me remplacer par une personne qui peut réellement tenir tête avec vous...

L'expression du visage de Joon-ha devient de plus en plus grave à chaque parole de Him-chan.

\- C'est ridicule Him-chan ! Tu es indispensable à notre groupe comme l'est chacun d'entre nous.

Le roux se mordille toujours la lèvre, n'étant pas réellement convaincu, alors que ces doutes remontent à des années de harcèlement qui ont laissé leurs séquelles malgré tout.

Joon-ha le voit à travers ses yeux hantés par le passé malgré lui et soupire, cherchant ses mots pour le convaincre de ses propos.

Il sourit légèrement se rendant compte à quel point son amour lui a permis de grandir émotionnellement en lui apprenant l'importance de l'empathie… même s'il ne pourra jamais se mesurer à celle de son compagnon.

\- Tu sais que notre symbole, c'est une étoile, n'est-ce pas?

Him-chan hoche muettement de la tête.

\- Tu peux me dessiner une étoile ?

Il lui pose le stylo tactile entre ses doigts qu'il mène vers sa tablette graphique. Son chat se laisse entraîner par son élan et dessine une étoile.

\- Tu vois ton étoile a 5 pointes…

Le chanteur montre d'un doigt chacune des pointes et y inscrit le nom de chacun de leurs membres un par un.

\- Il y a Jin-seong, Tae-yong, Colin, moi…

Him-chan sourit quand Joon-ha prend la pointe du haut pour soi-même.

\- Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être Colin la pointe du haut ? Tu sais…en tant que leader et tout ?

Joon-ha grommelle légèrement, embêté d'être interrompu dans son élan et d'être remis à sa place.

\- Tch, la voix est la star d'un groupe, mais si tu veux… moi et Colin…

Il échange tous les emplacements, mettant Colin en tête, mais surtout laissant un espace encore vide à côté de son propre nom.

\- Et il y a aussi toi. Sans toi, on ne serait pas au complet. On ne serait pas une étoile sans toi. Tu est indispensable et irremplaçable dans le groupe Him-chan.

Joon-ha continue à rajouter des petites étoiles par-ci et par-là dans son dessin.

\- Et c'est grâce à l'effort de chacun qu'on est au top du top et que même 21st June ne nous arrive pas à la cheville.

Him-chan se retient à ne pas le taquiner sur le fait que 21st June a récolté plus de prix aux Asian Awards… mais il doit s'avouer que c'est vrai… Ils ont effectivement gagné le prix du Meilleur groupe.

\- Et tu sais le plus important à mes yeux ?

Joon-ha le tire des ses pensées tellement abruptement que le roux en est déboussolé, ne sachant pas à quoi son amant voulait en venir.

\- Tu es mon étoile polaire qui me guide quand je me perds... Tu es indispensable dans ma vie Him-chan.

Tout autour de l'étoile centrale de 3rd Star, Joon-ha avait esquissé tout un ciel étoilé avec au nord du dessin une brillante étoile rouge.

Les larmes montent aux yeux du métisse japonais-coréen, ému par les paroles emplies d'amour et de tendresse de son amant.

Il trace délicatement et sensuellement son tatouage étoile et se penche vers lui murmurant à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime Joon-ha…

Puis, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Le sourire de Joon-ha s'élargit, fier du fait que le message soit correctement passé. Il caresse les cheveux de son chat lui laissant le temps de se calmer de l'émotion avant de le tirer de sa cachette pour cette fois lui prouver physiquement l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui… en commençant par un chaste bisou sur ses lèvres…


	15. Jour 15 : Balade

Joon-ha est tranquillement en train de se balader avec sa princesse dans le parc non loin de l'appartement.

C'est son jour de repos et après avoir passé une petite heure à faire son habituelle course du matin pour ne pas perdre sa forme, il a décidé d'aller rendre visite à Mme Namgung pour récupérer sa princesse pour l'après-midi.

Mme Namgung s'est comme toujours plainte qu'il ne la prévient pas d'avance et l'a légèrement ridiculisé par rapport à son look, étant donné qu'il portait encore son jogging habituel pour courir, une casquette et une paire de lunettes sans correction, le minimum requis pour sortir incognito.

Mais Joon-ha s'enfout royalement, puisqu'il est clairement conscient que Mme Namgung ne fait que le taquiner, la bonne femme cherchant juste un peu de piment et de tac au tac pour agrémenter sa vie courante. Elle s'occupe bien de Byeol et le considère un peu comme son petit-fils, tout comme il la considère un peu comme la grand-mère qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu.

Bref, il secoue la tête en se reconcentrant sur sa magnifique princesse qui est toute contente de passer du temps avec lui et de respirer l'air frais.

Elle trotte toute fière d'elle-même sur le petit chemin en pavé, lorsqu'une petite tornade passe tout juste à côté d'elle et la bouscule, de sorte à tomber sur son petit popotin tout poilu, complètement déboussolée.

Elle se secoue pour reprendre tous ses esprits et se met à froncer, pas du tout enchantée de cette chute à peine gracieuse. Elle se met à grogner sur son malfaiteur, mais est complètement coupé dans son élan lorsqu'une boule de poil blanche l'attaque avec des léchouilles.

Joon-ha est départagé en observant sa petite étoile… doit-il être déconcerté ou amusé par cette situation ? Il retient un petit rire lorsque la boule de poils blanche lui lèche la truffe.

\- Sunshine ? Sunshine ?

Le chanteur se retourne surpris et curieux vers le son de la voix. Le nom lui fait tout de suite penser à un certain danseur.

Un jeune blond, clairement étranger, plutôt beau gosse, accourt vers lui, clairement essoufflé.

\- Pardon ! J'espère que mon chien ne vous a pas déranger !, s'excuse le blond en anglais.

\- Non, c'est rien.

Joon-ha se débrouille plutôt bien avec l'anglais, mais il tâche à ne pas trop parler pour ne pas être reconnu sans masque. Il veut continuer tranquillement sa balade.

\- Anders !

Des amis au blond semblent accourir vers eux cette fois.

\- T'as trouvé Sunny! Quel soulagement !, soupire sa compagne.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ?, leur compagnon se tourne vers Joon-ha qui secoue la tête.

\- Il est juste venu jouer…

La jeune femme du groupe le dévisage et l'expression du visage de Joon-ha blanchit lorsqu'il semble apercevoir un ressemblant d'étonnement puis de récognition sur son visage.

\- Mais vous êtes Joon-ha Ryeo de 3rd Star !

Joon-ha ne prend même pas le temps de regarder autour de lui. Il prend sa princesse rapidement dans ses bras. Celle-ci laisse échapper un petit grognement de protestation à cause du brusque geste et du fait d'être séparée de son nouvel ami.

Joon-ha court… loin de ce lieu qui pourrait rapidement se transformer en attroupement de fans. Il est embêté de devoir s'enfuir, mais conscient qu'à défaut, ça aller virer en chaos incontrôlable.

Il sent quelqu'un le suivre et cherche à bifurquer et se cacher derrière un poteau. Un journaliste passe à côté avec sa caméra sans l'apercevoir derrière le poteau.

Le chanteur soupire de soulagement quand le journaliste continue dans une autre direction et baisse son regard sur sa princesse qui est loin d'être enchantée par la situation.

\- Cette simple petite balade s'est avérée une réelle aventure ma petite princesse. J'espère que t'as bien apprécié… et tu t'es fait un nouvel ami...

Elle aboie légèrement agacée en cherchant de trouver une meilleure position dans les bras de son maître. La position de sac à patate n'était pas digne de son statut de princesse. Joon-ha sourit tendrement ai comportement de sa diva.

\- Je te promets la prochaine fois je parlerai à son propriétaire pour que vous puissiez un peu jouer… en espérant qu'ils ne crient pas à nouveau mon nom d'aussi vive voix.


	16. Jour 16 : Sauvage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Agression

Après un concert qui fut un succès phénoménal, Manager Ban a invité les membres de 3rd Star, Claire et Marie au restaurant des Wun.

\- Pousses-toi un peu, commande Claire en prenant place entre Joon-ha et son Yuyu.

\- Tch, t'es une sauvage ou quoi ? T'aurais pu me demander avant de me pousser !, se plaint le main vocaliste.

\- Faits pas des histoires ! Je t'ai à peine frôlé…

Marie secoue la tête en souriant aux chamailleries de Joon-ha et Claire, tandis que Colin roule des yeux légèrement exaspéré.

\- Qui aime bien châtie bien, murmure Him-chan à l'oreille Marie qui ne peut se retenir un petit rire.

Il est évident aux yeux de tous qu'il y a une attirance entre ces deux têtes de mules, sauf qu'ils ne veulent pas se l'admettre… Ou est-ce une histoire de qui cède en premier? Marie l'ignore, mais elle les trouve tellement mignons ensemble.

La soirée se passe bien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais les stars fatiguent vite, leur journée ayant été éprouvante.

\- Je vais juste vite fait aux toilettes avant de partir !, prévient Claire en se levant pour se précipiter aux toilettes.

En ressortant des toilettes, Claire tombe sur une scène qui la fait rager.

\- Allez poupette, viens avec nous. On va passer une bonne soirée ensemble. Je te le garantie.

Deux garçons encerclent une jeune fille qui se trouve coincée contre le mur dans un des couloirs perdus du restaurant. L’un des deux la plaque doucement contre le mur en se collant à elle. Il est clair que la jeune fille se sent mal à l’aise et Claire n’abandonne personne en détresse!

\- Ey! Laissez-la tranquille. Elle ne veut rien savoir de vous !

\- Mais tu te mêles de quoi?, l’interroge l’un des assaillants, laissant son compagnon s’occuper de leur proie, et s’approchant avec un air menaçant de Claire.

\- Je vous ai dit de la laisser tranquille. Elle ne veut clairement pas passer la soirée avec vous.

\- Et que vas-tu faire pour nous empêcher?

Le type cherche à l’intimider pour la plaquer comme leur autre victime contre le mur, mais Claire ne compte pas se laisser faire et allait lui rentrer dedans avec son coude.

Cependant, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’ils soient plus que deux et elle est pris complètement au dépourvu par leur complice qui l’attrape par derrière et plaque sa main devant ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes des incapables ou quoi? Vous faites trop de bruit.

Claire commence à paniquer légèrement et cherche à se dégager au mieux qu’elle puisse de lui. Cependant, sa prise sur elle est trop forte et elle n’arrive pas à s’en détacher. Elle prie que quelqu’un vienne à leur rescousse, notamment son Yuyu, mais en même temps elle est dégoutée de ne pas arriver à s’en sortir elle-même.

Claire fronce des sourcille en réfléchissant à dix-mille possibilités pour se libérer et finit par suivre son instinct. Elle prend une grande inspiration et d’un coup machinal, ne laissant pas son assaillant s’en douter, elle mord le complice de toutes ses forces dans la main, ce qui le fait crier notablement.

\- Mais t'es une vraie sauvage !, s’exclame-t-il pris au dépourvu en récupérant sa main blessée.

Des pas se font entendre au loin. Le cri ayant alerté le personnel et probablement les occupants de la salle privée.

\- Pardon ? Tu te prends pour qui pour me traiter de sauvage ?

Claire s'apprête à lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler quand quelqu'un saisit le poignet de l'assaillant et le tord dans un angle très douloureux.

Les yeux de Claire s’élargissent comme des saucissons, lorsqu’elle s’aperçoit que son chevalier en armure blanche n’était pas son frangin, mais….

\- Joon-ha….?, s’exclame-t-elle surprise.

Joon-ha ne percute pas son étonnement, trop occupé à faire souffrir le garçon qu’il tient en main.

\- Je suis le seul qui peut la traiter de sauvage compris !

Il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais d'un avertissement. Claire ne sait même pas réellement quoi y répliquer, tellement elle est bouche bée face à sa réplique.

En temps normal, elle lui aurait de suite répliqué qu’il n’y a pas le droit non plus, mais toute la situation l’a tellement bouleversée… Et d’une manière elle est soulagée et contente qu’il soit venu à sa rescousse, trouvant son côté protecteur vachement attrayant sur le moment.

Les autres accourent aussitôt et les assaillants sont vite fait neutralisés avec l’aide du personnel. Madame Wun a déjà alerté la police qui les embarque en garde à vue...après les avoir fait payer leur repas.

Marie prend Claire dans ses bras, soulagée que sa cousine n’ait rien et qu’elle en ait échappé belle. Claire sort des petites blagues comme quoi elle avait toute la situation en main et qu’ils n’auraient rien pu faire, mais elle est bien contente que tout se soit bien passé. Son frangin Colin lui fait la morale comme quoi elle aurait dû tout de suite les avertir et ils se prennent un peu la tête.

Après que tout le monde se soit calmé, lorsque Manager Ban se charge du règlement et que les autres se retrouvent occupés chacun un peu dans son propre petit monde, Claire se tourne vers Joon-ha.

\- Tu sais je me serai débrouillée toute seule…

\- Tu sais que ça importe peu. T’as pas à te salir les mains sur des vermines pareilles.

\- Et tu sais que tu n’as pas pour autant le droit de me traiter de sauvage, mais je vais laisser passer pour cette fois.

Elle lui sourit. Il n’y a aucune malice dans ses paroles, mais une lueur taquine dans ses yeux. Joon-ha l’a vraiment impressionné ce soir-là.


	17. Jour 17 : Neige

\- Mama, Papa, il néééééige!, s’exclame une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

Ses grands yeux de biche sont posés sur l’extérieur à travers la fenêtre du living, complètement fascinés par les flocons qui s’accumulent lentement sur le gazon bien entretenu de leur devant de maison.

\- On peut sortir?, demande-t-elle à son père les yeux remplies d’espoir.

Son père lui sourit, tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Il porte un pull de Noël, tricoté maison, rouge avec des petits rennes blancs, et un pantalon brun confortable et des gros chaussons d’hiver.

\- Il faudra t’habiller chaudement d’abord, Cho.

\- Allons mettre ton manteau et tes bottines, ma puce, l’appelle sa mère près de l’entrée.

\- J’arrive!

Les petits pas sur le parquet réchauffe le coeur de la jeune maman qui est toujours comblée de la joie qu’apporte cette petite fille dans leur vie. Elle lui enfile son petit manteau tout blanc avec une fausse fourrure autour de la capuche et des oreilles de lapin.

\- Papa! Viens jouer avec moi!

\- Je viens. Je viens.

Il arrive lentement et déchausse ses chaussons pour mettre ses bottes d’hiver, pendant que Marie enfile les bottes qui vont de paires à leur fille. Il enfile sa doudoune rouge et embrasse sa femme sur la joue.

\- Tu viens aussi avec?

\- Je vous regarde plutôt par la fenêtre. J’ai un peu froid et je préfère garder ce petit au chaud, répond-t-elle en caressant tendrement son ventre important protégeant leur deuxième trésor commun.

Son mari se baisse pour l’embrasser sur le ventre et lui sourit avec amour et bienveillance.

\- Prends bien soin de toi et de lui.

\- Bien sûr.

Les deux amours de sa vie la salue avant de sortir devant la maison avec des rires et cri de bonheur.

Marie bouge doucement vers la fenêtre du living pour les observer à travers faire des anges de neige et des petits lapins de neige.

\- Merci pour le bonheur que tu m’apportes, Him-chan.


End file.
